


Chats of Tomorrow

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Mark Mardon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: An arrowverse chat room for all the characters





	1. Creation

[Ray has created this chatroom]

[Ray has invited Snart, Sara, Mick, Jax, Rip, Amaya, Nate, Stein, Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, Barry, Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin]

Snart: What exactly is this Raymond?

Ray: A chatroom so we can talk to other people

Sara: OH MY GOD LAUREL!!!

Laurel: Hey Sara!

Oliver: Why am I here?

Ray: Because you're part of team Arrow, a very important part

Snart: Raymond, Mick and I already know that Oliver Queen is the Arrow. Remember Star City 2046?

Ray: Oh yeah

Cisco: What? You got to see 2046, what was it like?

Snart: Perfect

Ray: Horrible

Barry: This is why I only go back in time

Rip: What do you mean?

Barry: Speedsters can travel through time

Jax: Really?

Caitlin: Yeah he's done it a couple times

Stein: But Barry, the affects that could have on...

Caitlin, Barry and Cisco: We've heard this before

Cisco: But if he hadn't gone back in time I would be dead

Barry: All of Central City would have been dead

Cisco: Well yeah, but I was actually murdered. I didn't die in that tidal wave Weather Wizard created that destroyed Central

Mardon: Did someone mention me?

*Collective screams from team Flash*

Cisco: Mardon how in the hell did you get on here?

Hartley: Hello Cisquito 

Cisco: Hartley? You hacked the chatroom for Weather Wizard? Why? 

Lisa: I asked him to

Cisco: Lisa?

Lisa: Hi Cisco <3 

Axel: Please keep all flirting to a minimum please

Lisa: Shoo Axel, we have to put up with you and Hartley's PDA's in every room of the house!

Cisco: Okay, I did not need to know that!

James: Try having one of them be your son

Roy: Calm down James it's not like they're always making out like a certain other couple we know

James: True

Rip: Excuse me but who exactly are you?

Lisa: We're Lenny's crew, the rogues.

Sara: Lenny, really Snart? Who is she?

Snart: Lisa, this is the crew of the Waverider, Waverider crew Lisa

Sara: Clearly, but who is she to you?

Lisa: I'm his sister

Jax: You have a sister?

Snart: Yes

Mick: Oh boy this is going to be torture

Lisa: :p 

Stein: Dr. Palmer, what have you done?

[Everyone is offline]


	2. What's in a Name

[Axel changed his name to kaBOOM]

[kaBOOM changed Hartley’s name to PridePiper]

[kaBOOM changed Lisa’s name to glitterygold]

[kaBOOM changed Shawna’s name to Nowyoudon’t]

[kaBOOM changed James’ name to bombsaway]

[kaBOOM changed Snart’s name to iceicebaby]

[kaBOOM changed Mick’s name to burnbabyburn]

[kaBOOM changed Mardon’s name to cloudywithachanceofangst]

[kaBOOM changed Roy’s name to somewhereovertherainbow]

[kaBOOM changed Rosa’s name to whereshestopsnooneknows]

[kaBOOM changed Sam’s name to objectsmayappearcloser] 

Cisco: Hey, I assign the nicknames!

kaBOOM: Too bad

[Cisco changed his name to Ciscofever]

[Ciscofever changed Barry’s name to fastestmanaliveuntilanewspeedsterappears] 

[Ciscofever changed Caitlin’s name to doctordoctorgivemethenews]

[Ciscofever changed Wally’s name to fasterthanfastest]

Ciscofever: Much better

cloudywithachanceofangst: Axel, are you kidding me?

kaBOOM: No

somewhereovertherainbow: change our names back

kaBOOM: No

fasterthanfastest: You do know you can change it back yourselves, right?

cloudywithachanceofangst:Yeah, but that would upset Axel, and an upset Axel means that everyone in the house is upset

PridePiper: Besides if I change it back then it’ll piss off my boyfriend and I don’t need him pissed on date night

glitterygold: Oooooooh, what’s the plan for date night?

PridePiper: Karaoke

kaBOOM: Promise me we get to sing La Vie Boheme

PridePiper: Promise

kaBOOM: <3

fastestmanaliveuntilanewspeedsterappears: Joe loves Rent 

PridePiper: So does Axel 

cloudywithachanceofangst: so, are you going to change our names back

kaBOOM: No :) 

Rip: I have to say, this is the one time I don’t regret my choices for this team

[Ray changed Rip’s name to TimeDad]

TimeDad: Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse L. Martin aka Joe West was in the movie production of Rent


	3. Leo-x and raysunshineboy

[kaBoom changed his name to Axel]

[Axel changed everyone’s names back]

Cisco: What happened?

Axel: It was headache to remember who was who

[Barry added Leo-x and Raysunshineboy to the chat]

Mardon: Umm…

Snart: Excuse me? Who are you?

Mick: He’s you with a fluffier hood and an even more annoying work ethic

Snart: Who wore it better?

Mick: What?

Snart: Who wore it better?

Mick: You duh

Leo-x: What!

Raysunshineboy: Babe, he’s his husband. Of course he is going to say him

Leo-x: I guess

Raysunshineboy: I made muffins

Leo-x: Later

[Leo-x has left the conversation]

[Raysunshineboy has left the conversation]

Lisa: okay, well that happened

Axel: I’m screenshotting this for Pipes otherwise he’ll never believe me

[Everyone has left the chat]


	4. Constantine

[Ray added Constantine to the chat]

Mick: oh great trenchcoat is here.

Leo-x: Hello John

Snart: why are you even in this chat?

Constantine: oooooh twins. Been a while since I had a shot with twins

Mick: Back off trenchcoat

Raysunshineboy: ummm what?

Leo-x: Ignore him. We had a bit of harmless flirting. Nothing more.

Raysunshineboy: okay babe. You know I trust you

Leo-x: ^_^

Cisco: this is so weird

Lisa: you're telling me. One Lenny was enough

Snart: there still is only one me Lise.

Mick: yeah Leo is too weird to be Lenny

Leo-x: excuse me, how am I weird?

Amaya, Nate, Ray, Jax, Mick: the puppet

Leo-x: that puppet works wonders for the kids in earth x trying to work through their trauma

Ray: sooooo what? You're a therapist?

Leo-x: I'm the closest the freedom fighters are going to get

Hartley: hey, sorry I was hacking my parents computer to ruin their vacation. What'd I miss?

Constantine: well hello to you cutie

Hartley: :-| who's he?

Constantine: John Constantine, a specialist in the occult

Hartley: yeah and I'm the lead in Newsies

Mick: actually Hart he is a specialist in the occult. We had to help him with an exorcism

Hartley:...

[Hartley has left the chat]

Axel: what happened? Hartley is throwing a fit

Cisco: they just told him that demons exist 

Axel: shit

[Axel has left the chat]

Roy: what happened? Why is Hartley having a panic attack and Axel calming him down

Mick: exorcism

Roy: fuck

Cisco: will someone tell me what the big deal is?

Roy: Hart's parents sent him to a special camp when he came out to them and the camp thought that homosexuality was caused by demons so they tried an exorcism

Cisco: shit

Axel: Roy can you help me put Hartley to sleep?

Roy: sure

[Roy has left the chat]

Barry: hey what did I miss?

Barry: oh

Barry: poor Hartley

Cisco: dude why are you covered in vines?

Barry: I just had to fight Poison Ivy

Cisco: what's she doing in Central?

Mick: there's a drought in Gotham. So she's staying in Gotham until Mardon is well enough to make it rain

Caitlin: what's wrong with him?

Mick: he has a cold

Barry: can metas even get colds?

Mick: apparently

Cisco: I don't believe you

Mick: tough, it's Mark's business


	5. Better Love Me Right

Cisco: Hey, does anyone else see the Rogues across the bar?

Wally: Yeah, what are they doing

Snart: We happen to be trying to enjoy a nice night out at a Karaoke Bar

Sara: You sing?

Axel: Like an angel

Ray: How come you’ve never sung in front of us?

Snart: I am not going to be singing tonight

Caitlin: Is that Dear Future Husband playing?

Mick: Yes, some of the Rogues like it

Barry: Quick question, can Axel, Rosa, and Shawna sing?

Snart: yes

Cisco: Oh look!

Jax, Sara, Ray and Nate: what’s happening?

Cisco: They are dragging Hartley, Sam, and Mardon to the front of the stage

Barry: Are they....dancing?

Snart: Yes

Caitlin: Wow they can sing and dance

Wally: I’m getting a funny feeling

Jax: why?

Wally: Axel is dramatic as hell and he’s singing a song being married

Snart: Shhh...here comes the finale

Barry, Caitlin, Cisco: OH MY GOD!!!

Wally: I knew it

Ray, Jax, Nate, Sara: WHAT?

Wally: Mardon, Sam, and Hartley proposed! The singers spun around and when they faced forward again they were on bended knee. 

Ray: What did they say?

Wally: 3/3 yes

Ray: yay!!!!


	6. Hartley's Bad Day

Hartley: Heeeeeeey guys let's have a huge orgy

Cisco: WHAT?

Nate: ^^

Ray: ^^

Barry: ^^

Snart: He's drunk

Cisco: How? I've never seen him drink

Snart: You knew him on the anniversary of Wells ruining his life

Axel: Plus he saw Rathaway Industry's new commercial with all the happy families in it

Ray: Wells? Like Harry?

Barry: No, like Thawne pretending to be Wells

Axel: He fired Hartley when he tries to warn people about the particle accelerator 

Snart: And made it impossible to get a legal job

Mick: Played with his heart

Mardon: And other stuff too probably

Axel: He passed out now 

[Everyone has left the chat]

 

Hartley: Oh...I am so sorry for my behavior last night 

Cisco: you aren't the worst drunk ever

Barry: Why did you suggest an orgy though?

Hartley: I felt useless and unwanted, having sex would at least give me an illusion of that not being the case

Axel: I'm going to steal my fiance now, I have to go make him feel wanted

[Everyone has left the chat]


End file.
